CHELLY TOOK THE NIGHT SONGFIC
by WeatlyFanGirl101
Summary: What will happen when drama starts up in the Valve nightclub? Read to Find oUT! xDDD
1. Tanking the nite

Based on TOOK THE NIGHT by Chelley xD

Chell was wearing a red and organe parTy dress as she got reddy for the oarty at the danse club. she was relly haopy because she was gonna see weatly, she loved weatly. She watned to dans with him undre the moonlite because she lvoed him. ((xDDDD but Weatly is actually mine! xD but im not in this stroy yet)) she drove and got in her automoble and dove and wen t to the danse club and parket outside and waited fir weatly. she stoped waiting and went in.

she saw weatly danding with GLodAs

_"Oh boy_  
_Who does she think she is?_  
_Yeah who is she?_  
_I don't know what she's doing?_  
_I think its dancing._  
_She thinks she's fly with that…_  
_Uh what is that…a Gucci bag?_  
_Oh boy I really don't either._  
_What ever."_

chell was chellous (XD)

she gotter out her handbag and pulled some cake and began to eat the cake and it made her feel better for only a second but tjen she gotten agrier. there was a CREEP lookung at her and he was draingw stuff on tge wals. he had a companien cub and was creepy so she shooted a portel and sent him to teh parking lot because he was a CREPe.

_"hate hate hate hate hate  
I don't care what he just say  
I don't even look that way  
Look that way look that way  
hate hate hate hate hate  
I don't care what he just say  
I don't even look that way  
Look that way look that way"_

Rik came over ro chell and sed she looked like she was wearibf a coketail dress. Chel slapoed him with her armbag and left the chair, having ric alone and he was sad face. Chell walked around and all the boys wure lookinf at her, even the combnes and gorden frenam. Gorden and the combos were ugly tho and she wanted to get hur tru doki weatly back. she wnet to the bafroom and did her hair and tighted her corset + gotted ready to sduce weatly.

writerns note: XDDDDDDDDDDD WAS IT GOOD? CHAOTER ONE CLIFF HANGER STAY FOR PART 2 WHEN MARLENA SHOWS UP IN A KAMEYO.


	2. The nite has been takken

((2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WE R DOING THIS!)

all de boys were looking at chell

_I took the night_  
_I took the night_  
_I took the night_  
_All eyes on me I took the night_  
_I took the night_  
_I took the night_  
_I took the night_  
_All eyes on me I took the night_

_Hate hate hate hate hate_  
_I don't care what bitches say_  
_I don't even look their way_  
_Look their way look their way_  
_Hate hate hate hate hate_  
_I don't care what bitches say_  
_I don't even look their way_  
_Look their way look their way_

he walked up to GoLAD and weatly at began to kiss weatly and golad was mad. GlADSO was mad n saying things but chell kept on being her and loving weatly the way she shud becfause they are canon in dis fic (XD) Marlena was sheering them on and then marlena kicked goLAD and then marlena was beautiful in a skin tight black shiffon dress and she had purple hair and was so kawsaii but shes not a major karacter xD so its not importnent.

Marlena gav chel a hug and walked away with her hubsand Alx vance (i nevr palyed half-lif but i thik Alx is a cute guy right?idk i dont rmember wat he lokks like)

Chell and weatley danced to TOOK THE NIGHT and it was all happy until goladsos died but its ojk and the CREPE Dug Ratman wnet away and got married to the coob and then chell fot gorden and the combnites dided and then chell and wheatley got marries abnd had a babby and named it Marlena after chells best friend marlena and happy ever after happened lol

(((lol im fgnna put the rest of the soonge here XD))

_One two four three_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_  
_Better than me better than me_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_  
_One two four three_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_  
_Better than me better than me_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_  
_One two four three_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_  
_Better than me better than me_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_  
_One two four three_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_  
_Better than me better than me_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_

_Hate hate hate hate hate_  
_I don't care what bitches say_  
_I don't even look their way_  
_Look their way look their way_  
_Hate hate hate hate hate_  
_I don't care what bitches say_  
_I don't even look their way_  
_Look their way look their way_  
_Hate hate hate hate hate_  
_I don't care what bitches say_  
_I don't even look their way_  
_Look their way look their way_  
_Hate hate hate hate hate_  
_I don't care what bitches say_  
_I don't even look their way_  
_Look their way look their way_

_Every time I walk in the club_  
_They hating on me cuz they know I look good_  
_My hair done right and my dress real tite_  
_All eyes on me I took the night._  
_Every time I walk in the club_  
_They hating on me cuz they know I look good_  
_My hair done right and my dress real tite_  
_All eyes on me I took the night._  
_I took the night_  
_I took the night_  
_I took the night_  
_All eyes on me I took the night_  
_I took the night_  
_I took the night_  
_I took the night_  
_All eyes on me I took the night_

_One two four three_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_  
_Better than me better than me_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_  
_One two four three_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_  
_Better than me better than me_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_  
_One two four three_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_  
_Better than me better than me_  
_None of these bitches look better than me_

_Every time I walk in the club_  
_They hating on me cuz they know I look good_  
_My hair done right and my dress real tite_  
_All eyes on me I took the night._

THAT WAS MY SHORT OSRTY LOL PLS GIVE ME REVIEWS AND FIVES AND STARTS LOL JK!1111! BUT RERALLY PLS I NEED TO KNOW WOT 2 FIX THANKS 4 REEDING!111


End file.
